


Lost and found

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Memory Loss, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Lena is attacked and Kara takes care of her.Some things are forgotten and some hearts hurt.Loving, losing and loving again





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> So...English is not my mother tongue so Smut is hard to write but I tried! XD   
> Enjoy and leave your kudos and comments!

There it was, a black cold scenario that made her shiver, everything was pitch black and it felt so lonely, she knew that this was a dream, a nightmare but the sensation was awful anyway, her body was paralyzed, standing still looking the black shadow in front of her that moved slowly towards her. The tall black shadow that emerged from the shadows itself and was trying to catch her. The distance diminished between her and the being and she knew immediately that it was the end if that shadow ever touched her, why in hell this nightmare was so damn real!?  
Eyes snapped open breathing heavily with tears on her eyes, this time she was with someone, there was a body next to her wrapping her with strong arms. For a minute she was too unfocused to remember who that person was, but then she saw it, beautiful baby blue eyes looking straight to her emerald green with concern and love (?) That was how it felt someone looking at you lovingly? She couldn’t recognize the blonde woman behind those blue eyes, however she leaned to the touch of her who was caressing her cheek saying sweet words.   
“Lena? Are you ok baby?” the blonde said  
“I’m fine, I just have a nightmare”   
“Do you know where you are?” more concern behind blue eyes  
“I’m not sure where I am, honestly, I’m not quite sure of who you are, either” somehow Lena felt that she was hurting that blonde woman next to her so she continued “however, I like to be next to you, I feel safe”  
The blonde smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, she put a little more distance between them.   
“My name is Kara, we’ve met for two years now, and we’ve been dating for almost one…you are in the hospital because someone attacked you and hurt you real bad”  
Suddenly, all those images on her nightmare made sense, the shadow walking towards her was a hitman sent by her brother, she remembered that she was running late to meet someone and she didn’t even notice that the man stabbed her twice, her fingers run through her ribs and felt the patch close to her left breast, the knife pinched her lung and she felt to the floor struggling on each breath taken. She was about to pass out when the second stabbed came on her neck, right in the jugular, that was the moment when everything went black.   
“You lost a lot of blood, even your heart stopped for several minutes, the doctors brought you back, but they thought you wouldn’t wake up”   
A nurse and a doctor entered in the room, Kara had pushed the calling bottom, and quickly they checked Lena’s vital and reactions and asked her a few questions about current events like the date, the president or her name.   
“Doctor, she doesn’t remember me, why is that?” Kara asked, tears filling her eyes  
“Miss Luthor suffered a severe hypoxia, her brain didn’t receive enough oxygen for a long time. It’s normal that she presents neurological damage, could be expressed physically or with memory loss, in this case she seems to have a memory loss of two or three years”  
After that, the medical staff left them alone, Kara was holding Lena’s hand but the Luthor didn’t know how to react to that.  
“I’m sorry…Kara, it’s hard for me touch you ‘cause I don’t remember you…I’m really sorry”  
“Oh! It’s ok, I’m here for you, I’ll keep you company but I won’t touch you I promise” this time Kara’s tears fell at the time she released Lena’s hand.  
There was a huge uncomfortable silence between them. ‘What can you say to the girlfriend you don’t remember’ Lena thought.   
“You were slept for 10 days” Kara said suddenly “I’ve been here the entire time, I saw you flat lining twice since they brought you. They told me about the hypoxia and the consequences from that and I didn’t care…I thought ‘as long she is with me, I don’t care if she couldn’t walk’ but you waking up and not remember me has been one of the hardest things I’ve ever lived, but I’m here because I love you”  
“This is weird, because I want to remember you! You seem to be an amazing person and you care about me, which means you are incredible because you’ve seen further from my last name, maybe we should start being friends, my heart tells me not to shut you down”   
Kara beamed her a massive smile and Lena felt warm inside, maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to have this lovely blonde close.  
“So, let’s start over, my name is Kara Danvers, I’m a reporter, I’m 27 and I’m supergirl”  
“You what!?”  
“When we met, I kept that secret for a long time and when I came out with it you got really mad at me, so I’m avoiding to make the same mistake” Kara smiled.  
“Ok! So…I’m Lena Luthor, I’m CEO of L-corp, I’m 26 and I’m NOT supergirl!” she teased.  
“You are for me…” Kara said as a whisper, but Lena heard her and blushed “AH! I’m sorry that’s weird to hear if you don’t remember me…”  
“It’s ok…I guess…but awkward” Lena smiled.  
After a long silence, they decided to ignore the comment and kept talking about everything. Until Kara had to leave because a ‘Super’ emergency. When Lena was alone in her room a nurse entered to check on her.  
“So far so good. Keep this recovery rate and we will let you go soon” the gentle nurse told her.  
“Great! It’s not easy for me to be sat down for so long.” Lena chuckled  
“Where is your girlfriend? It’s the first time she has left the room since you came here”  
“Oh! I didn’t know…she left to take a shower and chance, maybe she went to work”  
“Oh, honey I doubt it, I overheard her the other day, she quitted her job just to be here, you’re a lucky lady having someone like her on your corner”  
The nurse left after that and Lena’s heart was racing. She was thrilled about that blonde whirlwind full of love. ‘How is someone capable of changing his/her life out of love?’ she thought  
One week later and Lena was discharged to complete her recovery process at home. The awkward part was that Kara lived there too. Apparently, their relationship was moving fast, but Kara rapidly offered a way out and she would sleep in the guest room for the moment. Anyway, it was weird for Lena to find evidence in each corner of her (their) apartment of their life together. Pictures, new furniture, even the color of some wall had changed.   
Kara was trying to find another job, while Lena was working from home. Both fell easily on a tight routine, eating together every time that was possible and watching movies when they had the time and when Lena was cleared to leave the apartment they went for drinks once or twice. However, their relationship didn’t seem to move forward, according to Lena they were just fine as friends and Kara said it was ok.  
The problems began after two months living together in that weird new life. Lena started to feel the need of her own space and Kara sometimes overstepped the limits and both noticed it when Kara got home late and tired one night and went directly to Lena’s bed and lied down hugging her. Lena woke up scared and yelled at Kara. She could tell that the blonde was sorry but she couldn’t hold the anger and told Kara to find her another place to live. Kara looked at her incredulous and cried, her heart was broken. She left immediately unable to say a word. A few days later, Lena called Kara to apologize but it was Alex who picked up the call. “Sorry, Luthor. You hurt her after everything she did, and we decided to interfere, so you won’t talk to Kara ever again.” On the logical side, Lena had met that girl for only two months, so why it hurt so much to know she would never see her again. She realized that she was crying after a few minutes because everything was blurry and she let the pain go out and cried for hours watching the pictures of them, hugging each other, laughing, kissing each other.   
Lena couldn’t remember any of Kara’s friends and she never heard about the new job Kara found so she hadn’t the chance to find her again. Even Jess offered help to track Kara down after seeing her boss so sad and lost at work, but neither of them could find Kara.  
Six months later and Lena kept thinking about that beautiful kind blonde, every Friday she went to the bar where Kara took her those times for drinks but Kara wasn’t there, even she asked people there for any hint to track her down, but obviously people knew she was Lena Luthor so those who knew Kara didn’t say a word about her whereabouts. Anyway, one night she ordered a drink to feel less miserable, that one drink became two, then three and so on. She was awfully drunk when a man tried to seduce her with horrible pick-up lines and misogynist comments…she couldn’t care less but the man took her by the arm and told her that he wouldn’t take a no for an answer, she tried to resist but the heavy drinking from earlier didn’t help. All of the sudden a firm hand on the men’s shoulder made him let her go. There she was, the blonde of her dreams saving her again and looking at her with those beautiful and lovely eyes. The man took his beer bottle and hit Kara on the head, she didn’t even shrug and faced the man pushing him softly though the guy landed a few steps away. Lena stood up and hugged Kara for dear life, fearing to be left again and started to talk fast and slurred by her drunken state.  
“I’mmm…sorry…you we-w-were amazinggg and I hurt-hurt you”  
“It’s ok Lena, you forgot about me and I overstepped your boundaries. It was my fault” Kara smiled softly.  
Out of nowhere a short brunette got closer to them and asked “Are you ok, honey?” while she was cleaning the pieces of glass from Kara’s hair. The pain again, the knot in her throat and the tears…everything came back to Lena, of course a sweet good-looking woman as Kara would find a partner almost immediately. “Yeah, I’m fine…maybe you should go back to the table and I’ll be there soon, ok?” the brunette obeyed. The surprise sobered up Lena almost instantaneously.   
“So…I hope you are ok, Lena. It’s ok if I call a cab for you?”   
“You are so painfully good, I’m sorry Kara, for real. I….miss you. I thought…you…I’m leaving it’s for the best, I don’t want to ruin your date and your girlfriend seems pissed.” Lena paid her drinks and took her purse, then walked to the door. A hand grabbed her tender but firm.  
“She is not…I mean…Alex introduced us a month ago…this is our second date…but nothing has happened…What I mean…she is not you…you ruined me for everyone else…you know that?”  
“You did the same…go with her, say goodbye properly and if you want…I’ll be waiting for you in our…my apartment”  
Several scenarios ran through Lena’s head on her way home. Kara deciding to give that short brunette a chance, Kara unable to forgive Lena never showing up at her place. Kara going there but with clear intentions to end everything and grab some things. Or Kara saying that everything would be better. Lena’s heart was racing, she felt like a school girl waiting for her princess charming. Rushing upstairs she undressed once she was inside the apartment, took a quick shower and changed her clothes. Something nice but comfy and waited for Kara. After an hour she decided to make some coffee to distract herself from her anxiety. 15 minutes later was again sitting on her couch with a cup of coffee. 30 minutes later and she gave up. She was right when she thought about Kara unable to forgive her. Who on Earth will do that? She was a Luthor after all.  
Once in bed, she allowed herself a moment of painful crying and fell asleep. Lena’s eyes snapped open when she heard a knock at the door, and ran as fast as she could to find her there, the most beautiful girl on Earth with a bouquet of daffodils on her right hand and a bottle of soda on her left, looking shyly at those green hopeful eyes.  
“I’m sorry…I have a problem with…that date and Alex…”  
“Come in please. Don’t apologize, the important thing is that you are here”  
Kara told her that the girl from the bar worked for the DEO and when she knew that Kara was leaving to see Lena, the girl called Alex and that brought a big discussion for the Danvers sisters. Lena was worried but she couldn’t help to smile through the explanation because Kara was there, she wanted to be with her.   
“I’m sorry that you fought your sister because of me.”  
“No biggie…you worth it”   
“Tell me something about yourself that I don’t know now, that I didn’t knew before my memory problem.” Lena didn’t know why she asked that.  
“Well, when you were attacked…I was waiting for you at the restaurant, I was going to ask you to marry me”  
Lena froze because that shy powerful Kryptonian wanted to marry her and she broke her heart.  
“I love you Lena, you are my forever…and I want to show you that” Kara said while her cheeks reached a hard red colour.   
Kara got closer and took Lena’s face with her tender hands and kissed her. She didn’t stop the kiss and little by little the passion grew, the fire inside them both reached a dangerous level and Lena’s hands took Kara’s neck to bring her closer and closer. They broke the kiss breathing heavily. Lena looked at those baby blue eyes and she decided and felt it, she undressed slowly for Kara. The blonde gasped in front of that raven-haired goddess and did the same, she took off all of her cloth. Both totally naked and a little bit ashamed. Lena hugged Kara to feel her warmth, the blonde wrapped Lena with her arms and lifted her easily taking her to the bedroom. Once in bed, Lena kissed her again and used her hands and tongue to roam that body, Kara held her moans until she couldn’t. Lena travelled down Kara’s body and opened her legs to lick the blonde’s folds.   
“Oh my God, you are so wet” Kara blushed and moaned at those words  
Lena kept her movement from Kara’s folds to her clit, the pressure, the speed everything was perfect and Kara showed it saying Lena’s name over and over again.  
“Lena, I…inside, now!”   
Two fingers inside and Kara screamed, a bolt of electricity through her body and the sweet felling of an orgasm really near…Lena didn’t stop her ministration and kept moving inside her lover. Her tongue touching lightly Kara’s clit and little nips there were driving the blonde crazy.   
“I’m close…”  
A third finger inside and Lena sped up that was enough to send Kara over the edge, she orgasmed hard and Lena didn’t stop. She could feel Kara’s body shaking beneath her while a second orgasm was coming fast…  
“Don’t stop, LENA”  
Kara was exhausted after the second orgasm, but Lena couldn’t stop herself and drew back her fingers, changed their position and sat Kara on her face, using her tongue to penetrate the blonde. Kara kept moaning and bouncing over Lena riding her face, another orgasm and she was sure that was about to faint or die for pure bliss. Lena’s hands grabbed Kara’s hips to move her closer, to reach deeper inside her. Kara screamed her name when orgasmed and Lena sucked every fluid she could reach.  
“Another?” Lena asked cocky  
“Give me a minute, woman…are you trying to kill me?” Kara teased.   
“I’ll bring water…”  
After a few minutes resting, Kara decided that was her turn to take care of Lena, but the raven-haired woman refused it.   
“I’ll make up to you for all the pain that I gave you”   
“Lena, baby, you don’t have to do that! We are not keeping score about who hurt more or less. I want you, I love you and I’ll make you happy no matter what!”  
“So…? No orgasms?” Lena laughed  
“That’s not…I love them…stop making fun of me!!! I mean, sex with you is mind-blowing but it’s not a tool to repair mistakes, we should talk about what happened and try to find a good solution”  
“Yeah…you are right, so that means…it’s my turn?” Lena asked shyly.  
Kara lunched herself over Lena and started to kiss her everywhere. Her face, neck, shoulders, Kara kissed her way to Lena’s breasts leaving sloppy kisses and playful bites. Lena held to Kara as if her life depended of it, trembling under the love of the blonde.  
“Please Kara, make me yours…”  
“I’m so lucky to have a second first time with you, baby”  
Lena laughed at the comment, Kara was right, for Lena this was the first time with Kara. So the CEO relaxed her body and surrendered it to Kara. The blonde responded like a champion. After made her way to Lena’s center, Kara tasted her girl, she had missed that flavor her favourite one, so she couldn’t stop herself, long licks on Lena’s folds while the raven-haired woman moaned like crazy, repeating Kara’s name like a mantra. The blonde knew how much Lena loved to be eating out  
“Oh, GOD! I’M COM… KARA!!!!”  
Lena orgasmed fast and hard, Kara definitely knew what she was doing and waited a few minutes to keep making love to the woman of her dreams. The blonde used her strength to lift Lena and turn her around, now the CEO was on her knees and palms while Kara put two fingers inside her and started to thrust slowly but firmly. Kara could feel Lena’s inner wall smashing her fingers, which was the cue for Kara to curl her fingers and pressed Lena’s G-spot, the CEO was breathing fast the pleasure was too much but she managed to articulate some words as she was coming again.  
“YES!!! I’ll marry you!”  
Kara was stunned, after withdrawing her fingers she laid down next to Lena and started to caress her hair.  
“Honey, you don´t have to say that…I haven’t propose to you officially…maybe you need time to love me again.”  
“Kara, I love you already, the way you are, the way you love, the way you touch me, that’s what I need for the rest of my life! And I’ll spend mine making you happy”  
Kara cried of happiness that night until she felt asleep hugging the love of her life. Lena didn’t sleep that night watching the woman who brought love to her life. The only thing that the raven-haired woman thought during those hours was how to bring joy to Kara for the rest of their lives.


End file.
